Crafting
Crafting is an entirely new system released on June 23rd, 2019. Its features include: * Crafting Materials to create new guns as well as experiment with combining of traits * Craft-Only traits * 3 new base weapons (M14 EBR, ACR, Scar-L) * Unlockable auto dismantling and key crafting inside the inventory * A new rarity tier * Secret recipes to discover This update also provides a use for every item (literally) to be useful for crafting, as well as making old events like Survive worth doing. Crafting Materials Crafting Materials are the heart and soul of this update. These materials are obviously used in a wide variety of recipes and creating new guns. Secret Recipes By playing events, there is a rare chance to acquire a Metal Tablet which displays a part of the recipe for an item, however, some characters are replaced with random symbols. Users must work together and combine similar Tablets in order to find the specified recipe. This work in progress list is what the community publicly knows right now. If you have information on how to create these recipes, edit the page and add your details below: Unique Item Recipes: Abyssal Jewel Recipe: (Consumable) * x30 Forewing Fragment * x10 Catalyst Shard * x1 Abyssal Zoisite * x1000 Crystal Dust * x1000 Scrap Melancholic G11 Recipe: (Primordial Assault Rifle) * x1500 Scrap * x1000 Crystal Dust * x1 Broken Weapon * x15 Catalyst Shard * x10 Gold Bar * x50 Legendary Fragment * x10 Primordial Fragment Maverick K1A Recipe: (Primordial Assault Rifle) * x280 Scrap * x133 Rare Fragment * x150 Crystal Dust * x1 Legendary Mini Uzi * x1 Primordial Galil * x1 Jump Crystal * x45 Legendary Fragment * x23 Primordial Fragment * x18 Gold Bar Maverick M1887 Recipe: (Primordial Shotgun) * x280 Scrap * x125 Rare Fragment * x175 Crystal Dust * x1 Legendary M1 Garand * x1 Primordial Shotgun * x48 Legendary Fragment * x20 Primordial Fragment * x18 Gold Bar Maverick Spas 12 Recipe: (Primordial Shotgun) * x255 Scrap * x152 Rare Fragment * x135 Crystal Dust * x1 Legendary Thompson * x1 Primordial Shotgun * x40 Legendary Fragment * x22 Primordial Fragment * x18 Gold Bar Shredder Recipe: (Primordial Assault Guitar) * x276 Scrap * x120 Rare Fragment * x1 Sledge Hammer * x35 Legendary Fragment * x1 Shank's Surplus * x1 Primordial Famas * x24 Primordial Fragment * x15 Gold Bar Drillaxe Recipe: (Primordial Drill Melee) * x225 Scrap * x15 Gold Bars * x14 Primordial Fragment * x20 Legendary Fragment * x60 Rare Fragments * x50 Unlikely Fragment * x1 Hatchet Scattershot Recipe: (Primordial Double Barrel Shotgun) * x350 Scrap * x17 Gold Bars * x11 Primordial Fragment * x40 Legendary Fragment * x110 Rare Fragments * x1 Legendary Shotgun * x1 Primordial Shotgun Echoshot Recipe: (Primordial Double M1911) * x250 Scrap * x15 Gold Bars * x10 Primordial Fragment * x30 Legendary Fragment * x225 Unlikely Fragment * x2 Primordial M1911 Airang: (Primordial Boomerang) * x271 Scrap * x16 Gold Bars * x325 Crystal Dust * x14 Primordial Fragment * x30 Legendary Fragment * x234 Unlikely Fragment * x1 Swift * x1 Vindictive * x1 Boomerang Catalyst Firerang: (Primordial Boomerang) * x271 Scrap * x16 Gold Bars * x325 Crystal Dust * x16 Primordial Fragment * x30 Legendary Fragment * x234 Unlikely Fragment * x1 Hades' Furnace Catalyst * x1 Crimson * x1 Boomerang Catalyst Earthrang: (Primordial Boomerang) * x271 Scrap * x16 Gold Bars * x325 Crystal Dust * x13 Primordial Fragment * x30 Legendary Fragment * x234 Unlikely Fragment * x1 Astroid Fragment 1 * x1 Earthbound * x1 Boomerang Catalyst Waterang: (Primordial Boomerang) * x271 Scrap * x16 Gold Bars * x325 Crystal Dust * x15 Primordial Fragment * x30 Legendary Fragment * x234 Unlikely Fragment * x1 Poseidon's Fury Catalyst * x1 Eclipsed * x1 Boomerang Catalyst Rainbow Beam Sword (Primordial Melee) * x200 Gold Bars * x500 Crystal Dust * x50 Legendary Fragment * x10 Primordial Fragment * x1 Durendal Catalyst * x1 Beam Sword Catalyst Nightbane Recipe: (Legendary ACR) * x5 Gold Bars * x56 Legendary Fragment * x70 Rare Fragment * x2 Nighthawk Catalyst * x1 Bellum Letale XR1 Catalyst * x80 Crystal Dust * x160 Scrap Jumperdoodle Recipe: (Legendary Glock) * x30 Legendary Fragment * x52 Rare Fragment * x3 Jump Crystal * x75 Crystal Dust * x5 Gold Bar * x1 Glock-a-doodle-doo * x120 Scrap Resistance Crystal Recipe: (Legendary Crystal) * x1 Blaze Crystal * x2 Gold Bars * x1 Orb of Curing Catalyst * x35 Legendary Fragments * x110 Crystal Dust * x50 Rare Fragments Material Recipes: (Old) Superior Rare Fragments: * x40 Crystal Dust * x20 Rare Fragments * x5 Rare Catalysts (Old) Superior Unlikely Fragments: *x35 Crystal Dust *x20 Unlikely Fragments *x5 Unlikely Catalysts Keys: * x Dependant on tier Scrap * x13 (Same Tier as Catalyst) Fragments * x4 (Same Tier as Fragments) Catalysts Tablets Inscribed Metal Tablets are untradable legendary items that can be obtained from playing TTT and from various lobby events and bosses. They give a ciphered piece of information for a crafting recipe, and different tablets can be used together to discover a recipe. Masterworks Masterwork is a new rarity obtained only through crafting. In order to start creating Masterwork weapons (and most recipes), you must reach level 5 to unlock "Specialty Crafting."